


Can't sleep love

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: En algún sitio tenía que tirar los drabbles





	1. ReiHina (comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> comfort pero sin trama ni nada creo que es que estaba triste pero es de hace más de dos semanas así que a saber

Rei a veces hace cosas así.

Abre los brazos y deja que Hinata se acurruque sobre él en el ataúd, dejando la tapa levantada y acariciando su cabello con cariño y como si estuviese consolándolo. No dice nada, y viendo el historial del mayor con las palabras es casi mejor que no abra la boca si lo que quiere es hacerle sentir mejor. A veces siente que está esperando que empiece a llorar, que está listo para secar sus lágrimas y fingir que la situación no es incómoda. 

Hinata nunca llora y Rei no le presiona a hacerlo.

 

Pasa el tiempo y ya no es solo al ataúd donde está invitado. Rei le deja ir a su casa cuando el sol está bajo pero no oculto del todo, le sienta en un sofá cómodo y que parece valer más de lo que vale toda su casa y le da una taza de té recién hecho y, a veces, un plato de galletas. 

-Tengo que cuidar bien de mis niños después de todo -Dice antes de darle un beso, dejandole coger la taza todavía humeante.

-Es raro que digas eso...¿Acaso tienes un fetiche extraño~? -Bromea en respuesta, aunque al principio le cercanía le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, ahora se ve capaz de responder de una manera más o menos natural.

Rei se une con una risa, pero no niega ni confirma y Hinata decide apuntarse esa información porque siempre había supuesto que terminaría por descubrir algún fetiche extraño. Se acurruca contra su costado cuando el moreno se sienta y deja que le acaricie el pelo, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto y sintiéndose relajar por la voz todavía adormilada de su pareja. 

Hinata nunca llora y Rei no le presiona a hacerlo.


	2. natsuanzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsume le lee la mano a Anzu y coquetean.
> 
> No sé escribir a Natsume.
> 
> ¿Puede tener un mes o así?

-Um...Tu línea del corazón es bastante larga -Comenta con una sonrisa, trazando con el dedo indice la línea de la mano de la muchacha- Deberías preocuparte MÁS por ti, gatita~

Anzu se ríe, acostumbrada al tono coqueto que siempre utiliza a la hora de hablar con ella, pero no puede comentar nada antes de que Natsume vuelva a concentrarse en leer su palma con interés. La castaña sabe de sobra que no le interesa, o al menos no mucho, lo que su mano le esté diciendo, Tsumugi-san le ha explicado con pelos y señales sobre lo gracioso que era Natsume buscando formas de cogerle la mano sin que fuese obvio que quería hacerlo. 

-También dice que tendrías que RELAJARTE -Dice finalmente, haciéndole cosquillas por donde pasea la yema de su dedo, y Anzu sabe lo que viene ahora- Si quieres, puedo ENSEÑARTE un sitio.

¿Cómo va a negarse a una proposición así?


	3. ritsuleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff
> 
> Esto puede tener varios meses

Se despierta con un gruñido, aunque decir que se ha llegado a despertar es una exageración, sus ojos continúan cerrados y entierra la cabeza en el hombro ajeno en un intento de escudarse de la luz fluorescente que ilumina la sala. Ni siquiera sabre sobre quien está dormido, pero el cuerpo entre sus brazos definitivamente no es de Mao; una chispa de su instinto de supervivencia se enciende y olisquea al desconocido, provocando que un ruido a medio camino entre un quejido y una risa salga de su garganta, pero eso no le detiene, tiene que asegurarse de estar a salvo.

Quien sea tiene un olor familiar, a tinta y a papel y un poco a polvo y a coca cola. Suspira aliviado y cualquier tensión que quedase en su cuerpo desaparece mientras se acomoda, volviéndose a dormir a la vez que la otra persona empieza a tararear su nueva melodía. Si es Leo puede confiar en que le dejará dormir, al menos hasta que se le acabe el papel.

 

Cuando se vuelve a despertar, quizás ya noche cerrada o quizás está todavía atardeciendo, es por su cuenta, estando el pelirrojo todavía enfrascado en su composición y, a pesar de tener a Ritsu en sus brazos, ignorandole por completo. Esto, cuando está durmiendo, es algo bueno, no solo tiene Ritsu mal despertar si no que además hay poca gente que tenga permitido tocarle. Leo, por algún motivo, parece no querer sacar provecho de su privilegio.

 

-Majestaaaaaaaaad -Dice arrastrando las silabas, demasiado cansado para hacer más que frotar su frente contra su hombro.

Leo detiene el bolígrafo un segundo, girándose para dejar un beso en el cuello del moreno que supone que, de momento, tendrá que conformarse con eso.

-Hoy vas a tener que acompañarme a casa...Si salimos tarde a lo mejor me pasa algo~ 

El pelirrojo suelta una risotada pero no se niega y Ritsu sabe que por fin recibirá la atención que se merece.


	4. ritsumao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU del CD Chronicle 2nd de Sound Horizon.
> 
> Lo único que tenéis que saber es que Ritsu encarna a la historia y que el mundo se va a la mierda.

Acarició los cabellos del muchacho en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa dirigida a su rostro durmiente. Era una posición incómoda para dormir, de eso estaba seguro, mil noches había pasado acurrucado sobre las escaleras de piedra que dirigían a donde la Historia descansaba, en el mismo lugar en el que Mao ahora reposaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo.

Había visto demasiadas veces esa escena, el final del mundo como era conocido y el inicio de una oscuridad en la que solo quedaba él hasta que la historia se repitiese. Podría despertar al pelirrojo, podrían pasar sus últimos momentos juntos y hablar de tantas cosas que no se habrían dicho hasta ese momento, pero prefiere no hacerlo, dejar que descanse. Es la primera vez que ve una expresión tan pacifica en su rostro mientras el mundo se desmorona.

El agua empieza a llenar la estancia, pero ni el ruido consigue despertarlo.

Hay mundos en los que Mao muere peleando por sus ideales, tras toda una vida con la cabeza gacha, decide que no quiere seguir bajo el yugo del destino y habla e intenta hacer razonar al hombre que le ha criado durante todos esos años, hacerle entender su posición. En esos mundos, antes de que el agua irrumpa en la sala, mira a Ritsu en busca de apoyo que él no puede darle. El fin está cerca y su destino está escrito, eso es una verdad que no puede cambiar.

Lentamente, el nivel del agua empieza a subir, cubriendo los primeros escalones.

En otros mundos, Mao nunca tiene ideales que defender, acepta el destino escrito y se resigna a la muerte cuando comienza la inundación. Le mira y no hay nada en sus ojos, no quiere defenderse, no quiere defenderle, ni siquiera intenta proteger el lugar en el que se ha criado y que está tan lleno de los recuerdos que ambos comparten. No le gustan esos mundos.

Sus zapatos empiezan a mojarse y poco falta para que Mao también esté empapado. Se mueve un poco, pero no llega a despertar.

Los peores son en los que no se conocen. Ritsu puede ser una entidad eterna, una representación viva de la historia, pero sigue siendo egoísta y como un niño, sigue deseando la atención del pelirrojo y que él se mantenga a su lado. Los mundos en los que él se mantiene fuera de sus páginas, lejos de su alcance, viviendo una vida normal y feliz hasta un final que no le angustia pues no lo conoce, esos son los peores.

 

Mao se ahoga ante sus ojos, pero Ritsu no se molesta en salvarlo, pronto se volverán a encontrar después de todo.

-No querré un mundo en el que no existas, Maa-kun -Murmura en la oscuridad a nadie en particular pues nadie puede oírle- Así que date prisa en venir.


	5. eishu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU cisswap, bailan y eso

Sus movimientos son amplios, perfectos y en sintonía con quien dirige; una mano enguantada descansa sobre su hombro mientras que delicados dedos se dejan sujetar con un cuidado que debería resultar sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que no hay más que odio en su acompañante. Aunque duele, en el sentido de un molesto picor en su orgullo del que no consigue librarse, tiene que admitirse que la muchacha es una fantástica bailarina, no está ni cerca de llegar a su nivel, ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero una persona superior puede (¡Debe!) saber los puntos buenos de las clases bajas. Sobre todo si la clase baja es una persona tan...irritante como es Eichi.

La primera vez que se habían visto, le había parecido perfecta, como una creación de Dios hecha exclusivamente para él; largo cabello rubio cayendo por su espalda, grandes ojos azules y una expresión dulce como la miel, con una figura pequeña vestida en un exquisito vestido de tono rosa (habría estado mejor de azul, pensó en ese momento, pero suponía que tenía tiempo para renovar su vestuario). Pronto se habían visto sus verdaderas intenciones, como era una serpiente que se escondía bajo la excusa de una muchachita indefensa y de apariencia indefensa, una cobarde que esperaba con paciencia, agazapada, un momento de debilidad en su presa para atacar y no dejar más que carroña.

 

Ahora, seguía siendo preciosa (que no perfecta, una persona así de retorcida jamás sería una muñeca perfecta), su cabello ahora caía en ligeros rizos que no eran naturales, su expresión seguía siendo igual de dulce pero su vestido era de un encantador azul, solo un tono más oscuro que sus ojos pero casi combinando a la perfección. Le había dedicado una sonrisa cuando habían cruzado miradas en la entrada, pero Shu ni siquiera se había molestado en una mueca, no iba a permitirle el honor de su compañía si podía evitarlo.

Cuando la pieza acabó, soltó a la muchacha como si esta estuviese ardiendo pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó, seguro esperando el momento en el que no pudiese soportar más su cercanía y acabase por soltarla, poder reírse de la miseria de quien no podía ni aguantar la imagen señorial que aparentaba durante una canción entera. Shu la odiaba, lo suficiente como para poder aguantar un vals entero.

-Ha sido divertido, Itsuki-kun~

Eichi sabía que la odiaba y Shu sabía que lo sabía.

-Como siempre te equivocas, ha sido horrible -Masculló, limpiándose las manos como si sacudiese una suciedad que no había- Espero no tener que repetirlo jamás.

Lo que no sabía era que Eichi no le odiaba en lo absoluto.


	6. ritsuleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no puedo dormir y he tenido una semana de mierda. además esta mierda de evento no me ha dado el ritsuleo gggg (pero eichi ha droppeado), me merezco el fluff de la otp.

Su pecho sube con lentitud, arriba y abajo, con las respiraciones profundas y regulares del moreno; sus ojos están cerrados y de la comisura de sus labios abiertos asoman restos de saliva, como si no fuese obvio que está durmiendo, suaves ronquidos escapan de su boca entreabierta. No es una perfecta muñeca de porcelana, pero la imagen que muestra es lo bastante adorable como para que Leo quiera levantarse, coger el móvil y hacer una bonita foto para su fondo de pantalla.

Y eso está a punto de hacer, dispuesto a moverse de puntillas y en silencio como un gato hacia el móvil al otro lado de la habitación cuando recibe un ataque de lo más inesperado.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados y sin alterar su expresión, Ritsu ha cogido su camisa como si no quisiese que se fuese. Leo está a punto de llevarse la mano al pecho, demasiado adorable.

\- ¡Rittsu~! -Exclama, más bien grita, su autocontrol no el suficiente como para que consiga controlar el impulso de abrazar al moreno como si de un oso de peluche se tratase- ¡Mi Rittsu es adorable! ¿Verdad? Ah~ Te quiero, ¡Te quiero!

El nombrado frunce el ceño, su expresión contraída en una mueca de disgusto más que evidente, pero ni siquiera finge hacer el esfuerzo de quitárselo de encima, gruñendo y mascullando incoherencias, pero incapaz ante la efusividad del pelirrojo.

-Uh…Majestad, solo cinco minutos más, ¿Sí? -Su tono es casi suplica en lugar de enfado, su expresión suavizándose a simplemente adormilada, quizás buscando misericordia al ver que parecer listo para atacar no funcionaba- El sol todavía esta alto…Tengo que dormir…Solo un poco.

\- ¡El más adorable! 

Sin querer esperar ni un segundo más, junta sus labios con los de Ritsu en un beso ruidoso, empezando a partir de ese beso a repartirlos por todo su rostro, alternando con halagos cada vez que no está haciendo contacto con la clara piel de su pareja. 

Aunque ruidoso y efusivo, quizás si es así a Ritsu no le importa que lo despierten.


	7. Cambio y corto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historias de un par de frases como mucho mientras intentaba librarme del bloqueo, son todas AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El AU de Persona 3 y el de Ib contienen spoilers del final y el AU de magical girl raising power tiene dejado caer spoilers de la trama un poco pero nada muy importante (creo). 
> 
> Sad Machine y Goodbye to a world son dos canciones de Porter Robinson, muy recomendadas.
> 
> Si os parece que falta algo es porque la gran mayoría son parte de un AU más grande.

_**Hokuto + Natsume (Anastasia AU):** _

 

- _Vamos Hokke~_ -Canturrea el pelirrojo, como si hubiese olvidado por completo su objetivo y solo estuviese interesado en sacarle de sus casillas- _La espalda Recta_

 

- _Está recta -_ Masculla entre dientes, arreglando su postura a la vez que Natsume de unas palmaditas en su espalda. Este va a ser un viaje muy largo.

 

_**Eichi + Leo (Kagepro AU):** _

 

Leo bufa como un gato enfadado a la vez que la nausea se apodera de él, un efecto de la ilusión de Eichi sin duda. Traga bilis y le mira con todo el odio que es capaz en ese estado mientras el color carmesí deja paso de vuelta al azul que conoce tan bien. Eichi sonríe, intenta mantenerse con apariencia serena pero Leo no cree que sea el único afectado.

 

- _Ahora, Tsukinaga-kun, creo que lo justo es que me enseñes tú habilidad._

 

_**Eichi + Chiaki (Mafia AU):** _

 

Eichi muestra una sonrisa inocente y un traje blanco impecable que pide a gritos una mancha.

 

Frente a él, Chiaki tiene solo una expresión que intenta y no logra ocultar sus nervios y una pistola en su mano que apunta a su propia sien.

 

- _Chiaki, sin duda sabes que si no aprietas el gatillo el juego no puede avanzar, ¿Cierto?_

 

La mano de Chiaki tiembla al disparar.

 

_**Shu + Mika (Sad Machine AU):** _

 

El androide, recién encendido y todavía polvoriento, le mira con ojos grandes y una sonrisa fácil que hacen a Shu enarcar una ceja. Es un modelo viejo y el muchacho siempre ha sentido debilidad por las antigüedades, en especial reliquias tan bien conservadas, pero es al ver sus ojos que se da cuenta del fallo por el que fue abandonado tanto tiempo atrás.

 

- _Bi...enve...nido a...casa, ma...estro_ -La voz es demasiado mecánica como para ser agradable pero consigue ocultar su disgusto. Tiene material suficiente para empezar a trabajar.

 

 

_**Chiaki + Kanata (Goodbye to a world AU):** _

 

Kanata, brillante como recién salido de un baño a pesar de estar completamente seco, le acaricia el pelo con cariño y deposita un beso en su frente para calmar sus nervios. Chiaki tiembla de pies a cabeza en el ambiente caluroso hasta resultar sofocante, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y en su nariz arde el olor a humo y a sangre.

 

- _No es 'culpa' tuya, Chiaki_ -Su tono es tranquilo, como si estuviese hablando con un niño en un día común- _Si este mundo acaba, solo tengo que hacer otro._

 

Con esas palabras, le envuelve en un abrazo y Chiaki de verdad se siente transportado a otro lugar.

 

 

_**Eichi + Keito (Persona 3 AU):** _

 

- _Si me matáis ahora, podréis vivir como adolescentes normales hasta el final_ -Eichi hace una pausa, una seriedad que Keito no había visto hasta ahora apoderándose de él- _Si me dejáis vivir, pasaréis cada momento que os queda sabiendo que vais a morir en una batalla que no podéis ganar. Así que dime, Keito, ¿Qué has decidido?_

 

La sonrisa de Eichi es amarga y Keito no tiene que pensárselo más.

 

 

_**Subaru + Makoto (Danball Senki AU):** _

 

Makoto mira las piezas que hasta hace unas horas formaban un perfecto y funcional LBX con horror y levanta la mirada, atónito, a Subaru que solo se rasca la nuca con algo de vergüenza en su expresión.

 

- _¿Puedes arreglarlo?_

 

 

_**Anzu + Madara (Magical Girl Raising Project AU):** _

 

Anzu observa la mano que le tienden con ligera desconfianza, sopesando las opciones que le quedan y se arrepiente de no haber cogido otro tipo de avatar y haberse dejado encandilar por una magia tan pasiva.

 

Madara, ahora no mucho más alto que ella, con una larga cabellera rubia y un intrincado traje que Anzu no sabe si es una vaquera u otra cosa, le sonríe y mantiene su posición. En la matanza que parece a punto de ocurrir, Anzu sabe que no podrá sobrevivir sola, así que toma su mano en un ligero apretón.

 

- _No te preocupes, Anz-Angie-san, somos aliados. No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo._

 

 

_**Tsumugi + Natsume (Ib AU):** _

 

Tsumugi, una rosa blanca decorando la solapa de su chaqueta, sonríe como si de repente estuviese de excursión y a Natsume, que esconde su rosa violeta con recelo, le parece estúpido.

 

- _Si estoy con Natsume-kun me siento más tranquilo~ Parece que sabes de estas cosas._

 

El pelirrojo agacha la cabeza, la respuesta cortante muriendo en sus labios al ver pétalos de un suave rosa arremolinados a los pies de Tsumugi y levanta la vista, horrorizado por su descubrimiento.

 

- _¿No crees que es increíble lo realistas que son estas pinturas, Natsume-kun?_

 

_**Rei + Keito (Bungo to Alchemist AU):** _

 

Keito chasquea la lengua al ver no solo que su flecha falla por completo sino que el látigo de Sakuma es perfectamente capaz de atravesar a sus enemigos él solo, causando que hojas ennegrecidas salgan volando en todas direcciones a la vez que el tomo es purificado. Rei solo ríe, y por unos segundos suena como en los viejos tiempos, mucho antes de su muerte, antes incluso de su repentino cambio y Keito siente como si su corazón se parase.

 

- _Hasumi-kun~ Pensaba que te había enseñado mucho mejor._

 

 


End file.
